


Once a Month

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney, F/M, Loki is adorable, explaining things to a god, that time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki made plans, but womanly things stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Month

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Once a Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078957) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“Darling, I’m home.” Loki called out. You and he had made plans to go to Disney World. Neither of you had ever been and he could pop you to Florida and back in a jiffy. Today had been your only free day in a while. “(Y/n)?” He called again, walking around the flat you shared.

You were curled up under a mass amount of blankets. You had a heating pad against your lower back, a hot water bottle against your front. You had put yourself through a strange torture when you had turned on your favorite sad movie. Now you were a sobbing mess of emotions. And that’s what Loki found when he came into the bedroom.

“Love? What’s wrong?” Loki asked.

“Go away.” You cried. Loki raised an eyebrow at you.

“But, no tears.” He said. “I heard that this Disney place is the happiest place on earth…”

“I’m not going to Disney.” You snapped. “Now leave my sight!”

“What is your problem?” He asked, anger showing up in his eyes and he defensively crossed his arms over his chest. You huffed and just buried deeper into your blankets.

“I’m just bleeding.” You groaned. The anger in Loki’s eyes drained quickly and were filled with worry then. He grabbed your blankets and pulled them off. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“You said you’re bleeding!” He said. “And you’re mortal and I can’t lose you yet! We haven’t spent much time together!” You saw that now he was on the verge of tears, but it wasn’t because once a month he felt like his insides were being turned to liquid.

“Loki, I’m fine.” You said calmly, realizing that he didn’t know what you were talking about when you had said bleeding.

“But…but you said…” You touched his cheek.

“It’s my monthly.” You explained. He raised an eyebrow. “You know how once a month Sif becomes a lot more aggressive than normal.” He shuddered then.

“That is most unpleasant.” He said. He looked at you then. “Oh. Oh! I’m so sorry love, I didn’t realize…” You smiled at him.

“I’m sorry, but I just don’t feel like going to Disney today.” You said. “But we will go soon, I promise.” Loki quickly left the room then. You sighed and adjusted yourself in bed. You noticed then that your hot water bottle was gone. It had been cooling anyway, but it had provided some relief. You groaned to get up when Loki came back in with it.

“Stay.” He said. You were confused but then he placed the newly warmed item against your front, making you relax.

“Thank you.” You giggled, smiling. You gently kissed your forehead. “We might not be able to go to Disney, but I have a bunch of the movies on my Netflix queue if you want to watch them.” He smiled and crawled into bed with you, gently brushing your hair.

“That sounds lovely.” He said. He spent the entire day with you in bed, watching movies and running errands for you. Though you told him that you were capable of handling it yourself, it was nice not having to do a lot while you were in this pain. You just felt bad for all the women who didn’t have a personal Loki at their bidding this time of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a first for writing for me lol but I had fun :)


End file.
